Come On, Look At Me!
by JunkoTheHatter
Summary: All he had wanted was for her to notice him. Kellam/Robin. Oneshot. Takes place after Chapter 11. SPOILER ALERT!


He had admired Robin for quite some time now. She was creative, interesting, brilliant, and was actually quite a beauty. She was extremely friendly, and seemed to be the only one to ever _really _take notice of him.

He couldn't remember a time when she was ever foul. She always tried to be fair when others argued in the camp or at dinner. Anytime that some "supernatural phenomenon" happened where glasses would strangely appear with an extra glass, she would always pipe up and say that it was just Kellam. However, she never seemed to talk much with the others. She had always been slightly shy and only engaged in idle conversation when the need arose. She had always been the most optimistic of the group. She was the ray of sunshine on everyone's cloudy days.

It made him really sad when he heard that her and Chrom had started to get rather close. She wasn't really Kellam's to lose, but he could still feel his heartstrings being pulled every time he had heard the others talk.

However, he swallowed his self pity, gave Robin a mental kiss goodbye, and life went on as usual for him. He charged into battle, stealthily helped those around him, and never once did he fall in battle. But there was still an emptiness and longing left in Kellam's heart.

Two months had passed, he learned that Chrom was actually going to wed Sumia. The wedding ceremony would happen sometime soon, and everyone in Ylisse was invited to join in on the festivities.

The evening of the ball had finally arrived, and he had tried his best to look presentable. He put on some black pants with a matching black jacket. The white collared shirt that he wore was covered by a fitted burgundy vest. He looked at himself in the mirror and thought, she's bound to notice me now. If she didn't, she was either an idiot who he shouldn't be waisting his breath on or she wasn't interested in the opposite sex. No matter what, Kellam would understand and would start to crush on someone just as attractive, but still not as interesting.

He slipped into his black dress shoes and made his way to the castle. He quickly found a seat in the noisy and crowded ballroom next to Panne, Stahl's taguel wife. She was one of the people that Kellam looked up to. She was the last in her whole entire race, but she still managed to stay strong and fight on. He somehow managed to get her attention and they had a small chat about how nice the wedding was and how beautiful the bride looked. She grins a little when Kellam starts talking about Robin, who was the maid of honor. She, as well as everyone else, knew about his feelings for the tactician.

Almost as if she knew someone was talking about her, Robin appeared through the crowd, wearing a simple navy blue dress with short puffy sleeves and a bow in the front. The dress had a wide white panel down the front of the skirt just under the bow and two thine straps came up from the front of her dress up around her neck. Kellam felt his heart skip a beat when he saw her flash her dazzling white smile. The music started playing and Stahl helped Panne onto her feet. A light-hearted feeling was in the air as someone finds a partner to dance with.

However, seeing as nobody took notice of him, Kellam just remained seated. He could just walk up to some pretty girl and get her to dance with him, if she actually noticed him, but he refused to move a muscle. He maked up his mind to just sit there stubbornly until he finally gained enough courage to ask _her _to dance.

About 30 minutes into the festivities, he heard a female voice behind him. "Well, now I know who the best dressed person is."

"Robin is, hands down," Kellam blushed and turned around. "Am I right?"

Robin walks around his chair and sat down where Panne was sitting before. "Actually, I think that it's you." she smiled, blushing.

They both started laughing. After their snickering died down a little, they started to make small talk about their journey together.

He thought it was funny how she described things, with her hands flailing about as she tried and failed at giving him a summary of some of the fights that she had taken part in that he wasn't there for. However, once she starts talking about Sully, who had died during the rescue of Emmeryn, she got a very distant and sad look in her eyes and her hands fell to her lap.

"I had called out to her, she turned around to look at me, and a Plegian came up behind her and stabbed her in the back. She was one of my good friends. We would joke about going off and becoming a team," she spoke in a hushed tone, looking down at the floor.

Kellam let out a sad sigh. Sully had always been one of the loud, obnoxious ones at the table during meals at the camp. It was difficult to think that she would no longer join into their conversations to make a rude, but funny, remark about whatever it was they were talking about.

Robin had cried for a very long time that night. Kellam remembered. His tent was right next to hers.

She glanced up at him and smiled. "I think that you and I both know how long I cried about it. Sometimes, it's really hard to hold it all in and be strong for everyone."

Kellam shyly smiled back at her. "Well, one of my friends was really worried about you."

"Oh, really? And might I ask who this friend of yours is?" she asked, raising her eyebrows.

"He doesn't want you to know," he said quickly, making Robin laugh a little. "But I will tell you what he wanted to do. He wanted to go into your tent and comfort you. Tell you everything was going to be all right, and that he would always be there for you. It's just that he gets so nervous around you that he couldn't pluck up the courage to even go near your tent. I think he's getting better at talking to and being around you, though." She absentmindedly started twirling a strand of her green hair around her finger.

"Could you perhaps tell _your friend _something for me?" she asked as she scooted foreword in her chair. "I think that he's a very sweet and kind man, and I appreciate that he was thinking of me that night."

Kellam flushed a bright red as Robin continued smiling warmly at him. The orchestra started to play a joyful tune as Robin jumped to her feet.

"Kellam, I want to dance with you!" she exclaimed, holding her hands out to him.

"Oh no, Robin, I don't like putting myself out there!" he said, still blushing from what she had said.

"Come on, please? It makes me sad to see you sitting over here all by yourself. I'm not going to let you stay here all night!" She continued to smile at him, and Kellam realized that it's the same smile that she had given him the day that they met.

He stood up and took one of her hands as he led her to the dance floor.

Maybe she's the one for him. Maybe not. But there would be a young man named Morgan visiting soon to prove it, though.

**Fin.**

* * *

_And there you go. I loved Kellam in this recent installment of Fire Emblem. All his dialogue was really cute and sweet. I actually figured out that you could marry him on accident, but I'm glad that my little avatar said yes to him._

_I'm still in the process of completing the game (now on Chapter 20) but I'm getting there. Once, I'm done with the game, I may even make a full fanfic on it….You never know._

_Anyways, I hope you enjoyed my oneshot and please leave a review._

_Thank you and stay beautiful…._

_JunkoTheHatter_


End file.
